Secrets Disguised
by Pyrite.Dragon
Summary: New Singer, New School Girl. Typical cliched HM fic, right? Wrong. The girl is a bit shy, not a good quality for a pop sensation. On top of that, she can't sing. What's going on?
1. A New Pop Princess

**_Hey! This is my first HM fic (as it says at the bottom). Anyway, this story will seem very cliched at first, but it _**WON'T!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the other characters or people you already know. End of story. Now the beginning of my story. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

A New Pop Princess

"RI-LEY! RI-LEY! RI-LEY! RI-LEY!" the mob outside Maniac Music chanted. "RI-LEY! RI-LEY!"

"Miley? Who's Riley?" Lilly asked, as the two passed the store. It was Saturday, shopping day.

"Beats me. This seems suspicious, though." Miley and Lilly, loaded down with shopping bags, made their way to the front of the store.

In the window was a girl with lightly curling medium brown hair with a microphone. Under the poster read "Riley Miles: The Biggest Pop Sensation since Hannah Montana".

"'_Biggest Pop Sensation since_ _Hannah Montana_'?" Miley exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Lilly asked. She couldn't hear over the screaming fans and couldn't see around the mob.

"THE BIGGEST POP SENSATION SINCE HANNAH MONTANA!" Miley yelled.

"WHAT!"

"COME WITH ME!"

Miley led Lilly to a corner of the mall near a big palm tree. "The poster said 'Biggest Pop Sensation since Hannah Montana."

"Biggest Pop…"  
"Yes, blah, blah, blah!" Miley interrupted.

"Wow, Miley," Lilly said. Then she put on her 'don't-worry-about-it' face. "Don't worry about it! No one can ever replace Hannah Montana!"

"I don't know, Lilly…" Miley said. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm getting a little too weighed down from these bags."

_**Oh whoa whoa ooh whoa**_

"That was the #2 song, Hannah Montana's _Best of Both Worlds_. This is the first time that Hannah has been unseated from the #1 spot since…"

"WHAT!" Miley exclaimed sitting up on the floor. She and Lilly were at her house listening to the top 3 of the day as usual while reading their favorite magazines. Lilly was on her bed. Miley ran over to the radio and turned it up.

"… haven't heard from Hannah's manager if she'll be dishing out any new songs any time soon. Hannah fans will just have to wait on that one. And now for the #1 song, _Just Me_ by Riley Miles!" A pop tune began playing and a girl's voice overlapped the song, but Miley didn't hear any of it.

"Number 2? I've never been number 2!" Miley said. She began to pace.

"Please!" Lilly said. "You're not number 2, Hannah is!" Then Lilly's face changed. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"No, Lilly, it came out perfectly right. Hannah's been taken down by Riley Miles."

"Don't worry, Mi-- HEY!" Lilly looked at her magazine.

"What?" Miley walked over and lay down next to her. Lilly showed her a page.

_Move Over, Hannah!_

_"Hannah Montana, teen idol, has met her match. 'These songs of Hannah Montana have been number one for long enough. People want to get some new action," claims music critic Suzy Malone. 'It's time some new funk came in.' And now it has. The latest sensation sweeping the nation is Riley Miles. 'She's got the pop and sparkle to keep the party going!' Malone says. 'She'll work her way to the top in no time.' Well, it's happened. Miles song_ Just Me _debuted last week and it's been a one hit wonder. In fact, it has replaced the seemingly-permanent spot of Montana's_ Best of Both Worlds _as the top played song in the nation. No word yet from either party on how either diva feels about this."_

"Oh! Hannah's got a few words! Hannah's got--"

"Miley, calm down!" Lilly said. "Look! She's having a concert in Malibu Monday! That's in two whole days!"

"So? It's not like I can get up on stage and say, 'Look, honey, you had your shot but this is _my_ stage'."

"Miley, you should go as Hannah and check out the show! I'm sure you could get a couple tickets!" Lilly smiled. "Then you can bring Lola Luffnagle to another concert."

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea, Miss Lola," Miley said. "I could easily get a couple of tickets… DADDY!" Miley ran downstairs. "Daddy, any chance you can get us tickets for Monday night Riley Miles?"

"Riley Miles? Isn't she the new girl that upstaged you?" Robbie Rae said, looking over his newspaper and pointing to the front page.

"Yeah, her."

"Well, you've already got some tickets and some backstage passes," he said, taking them out of his shirt pocket.

"Really, Daddy?" She took them in her hands. Then she squealed. "YES!"  
"It's been booked for months. It's a wonder she gave you passes."

"I'll make the most of it, Daddy." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to her room.

"Why can't I get more of those!" He yelled up after her. "Jeez, that's all I ask."

"Hey, Dad? What was that all about?" His teenage son came in carrying his volleyball with Cooper next to him.

"Miley wanted tickets to see that new girl, Riley somethin'-or-other."

"Riley Miles? Man, she's cute!" said Cooper said. "Way cuter than that Hannah Montana girl."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start with Hannah Montana in this house," Robbie Rae said.

Cooper shrugged. "Wanna play some hoop?" he asked Jackson.

"Not right now, Coop. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay." Cooper went outside.  
"How's Miley takin' this?" He seemed like he should just ask, and didn't really care for an answer.

"Pretty well, I reckon," his dad said. "She seems like she wants to see the show, so this will be interesting'."

"Oh, yeah!"

* * *

**_Hey! So... this is my first HM fic. So please be gentle... no flames. NO FLAMES! NO FLAMES! Okay? Good. Now that we've got that settled, this may seem very cliched at first, but, trust me, it won't be. It will be all _**my**_ ideas. Please review, but I won't hurt you if you don't. Oh, well (shrugs). 'Kay, Peace out!_**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


	2. School of Hard Notes

_**Ok... so this is the second chapter... I wanted to keep the introducing of the new characters together... sorta... yeah... so... This is my story and this is still on the sorta cliched side... but it wont be. Same disclaimer as before... blah, blah, blah... On with the story already!**__**

* * *

**_

School of Hard Notes

"Lilly! Oliver!" Miley said, running up to them. They were waiting at her locker.  
"Hey, Miles!" Oliver said. Miley shivered.

"I've decided you can never call me 'Miles' again," she said. She opened her locker.

"Why?"

"Please, Oliver! Haven't you seen the weekend papers?" Lilly asked.

There was a pause. "… no?"

Miley and Lilly scoffed.

"No!" Miley said. "She's all over the papers! Riley _Miles_!" Oliver racked his brain. Then his eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah! The girl who got #1 in front of… oh."

"Exactly."

"Miley and me got tix to see her tonight. Backstage passes! I love having connections."

"You got _backstage passes_ to _Riley Miles_!" Amber and Ashley were right behind them. "They were looking at them in genuine surprise and envy. "She's, like, been sold out for _months_. There isn't a ticket available for the next millennium!"

"Well, ooh, tsss, for us!" Lilly said. She turned to Miley. "Ooh, tsss." They mocked Amber and Ashley's handshake.

"Well, humph! We were going to ask you to come shopping with us and our dads' credit cards, but forget about it now!"

"Oh, how will we endure the agony!" Miley said, sarcastically. "Please who wants those clothes."

"Yeah, when you got a _designer_ all for you."

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver made it all the way to homeroom right before the bell. The class took their seats except for a few stragglers.

"Good morning, class!" said their teacher.

"Good morning," the class said, unenthusiastically.

"Well, today we have a new student."

_New student?_ Miley wondered.

"Meet Risa Morelli." A girl with auburn hair down to her shoulder, half of it up, came in. She was wearing a rainbow-striped long sleeve shirt, a white reflective skirt, black tights, and white boots. She dressed so nicely for someone who looked a little shy. She clutched her textbooks to her chest.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Well, Risa, you may go to your seat; we have a lesson to start," the teacher said. "And, class, turn to page 127."

The class went by rather slowly for Miley as she looked at the clock. She wanted to talk to the new girl. She seemed shy and conservative, and Miley wanted to help her feel comfortable. Finally the bell rang.

"Finally!" Lilly yelled.

The teacher looked sternly at Lilly. "Miss Truscott, kindly keep it down in the future."

"Sorry, teach!" Lilly said. Then she went over to Miley. "What's next?"

"Music. Hey, wait up for me, 'kay, Lilly. I wanna talk to the new girl." Miley ran over to the new girl before she left the room. "Hey! I'm Miley Stewart. You're Rita, right?"

"Actually, it's Risa," she corrected. "Hi."

"What classes do you have? 'Cause if you have any questions just come to me!"

Risa smiled thankfully, like she was hoping someone would help her all day. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can manage. As for my classes, right now I have music."

Miley's eyebrows flew up. "Me too! You can hang out with me and my friends. Come on!" She grabbed Risa's hand and led her over to Lilly.

"Hi! I'm Lilly! Nice to meet you! Isn't your name Lisa? My cousin's name is Lisa!" Lilly jumped in to a whole story about her cousin Lisa.

"My name is Risa," she said, plainly.

Lilly stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed. "I just got so excited that your name was Lisa. Sorry, Risa!"

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time," Risa said. "Well, we better get off to music class."

"Oh, yeah!" Miley said. The three walked out of the door. "I love music. Music is my favorite class! We occasionally learn about composers and stuff, but we mostly sing and learn about pitch."

"We… sing?" Risa asked. She looked down.

"Yeah, well, it _is _a music class. Of course you gotta do _something_ musical. Duuuuh," Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh. At my old school, we never sang. They said that not everyone _can_ sing so they didn't pressure any of us to do it," Risa whispered.

"Really? What did you do then?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we mostly learned about different composers and songwriters and bands and stuff."

"COOL!"

"Yeah. We learned about the Beetles, and a bunch of old time bands, and we actually analyzed some modern singers."

"Who'd you learn about?" Miley asked.

"Eh… Ashley Simpson, Shania Twain, Hannah Montana, Raven-Symoné--"

"You guys _studied_ Hannah Montana?" Lilly exclaimed. "I wanna go to that school!"

Risa smiled. "No, we _analyzed_ her. We saw how her pitch was and what key she sang in. It was really fun!"

"So are you a Hannah fan?" Miley asked.

Risa looked at her. "Well, I can't say I'm a _huge_ fan of her. It would be hypocritical," she said, flatly.

"Hypocritical? Why?"

Risa suddenly looked scared. "Well, 'cause my… mother says that pop music is bad for you if you listen to more than ten artists so she was number 11 so I can't really… I gotta go." Risa walked off hurriedly toward the music classroom with her head down.

"That was strange," Miley stated.

"Yeah!" Lilly added. "What kind of mother thinks that pop music is bad? That's like saying hamburgers and French fries are bad for you!"

"Lilly…" Miley started to say, but they had reached the classroom and the teacher was eager to begin the lesson. They spotted Risa and sat next to her.

"Hello, again!" Miley whispered. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Shhh, the lesson is starting!"

The teacher stood up at her desk. She looked like a teenager. Her hair was metallic blonde and she looked like one of the classic cheerleaders. She looked at the class. "Stand up! Today we will be playing the bird game," she said. The class burst into a mixture of groans and cheers, as they stood up.

"Yes!" Miley cheered. "I love the bird game!"

Lilly groaned. "I don't!"

"For those of you who don't know," the teacher said, looking straight at Risa. "the bird game is a game of matching notes. I will play a note and for those of you who can match it will move on. If you can't you are ranked at that level. Understood?" She looked at Risa. She looked positively frightened.

"Don't worry, Risa!" Lilly said. "There are a bunch of other losersin here, including me, who can't sing either." Lilly stopped. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"What Lilly means is, there are other peoplewho can't sing either. So don't worry." Risa just looked down, dejected.

"All right! This one should be easy, for those of you with a decent voice." The teacher walked over to the piano and played a note. "Sing 'ooh'."

"Ooooooooooooooooh," the class sang.

"That was dreadful. One at a time!" She pointed at the first person. She hit the note. The next one hit, too. The third one missed. Most of the class was hitting the note.

"Most of them practice so they can get on Ms. Watson's good side," Miley said. "If they don't get past the first round, Ms. Watson tends to be a bit snippier with them."

_Oh, no! _Risa thought.

Lilly was next. "Ooh- ooh- ooh- oh." Lilly missed by a long shot. And Risa could tell. Ms. Watson looked at Lilly, scathingly.

"I see you have done nothing to improve, Ms. Truscott."

"No, I haven't," Lilly said, shrugging. "Oh, well."

Ms. Watson sighed sharply. "Now, Miley, show your friend how it's done."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," Miley sang. She was right on the money.

"Very nice, very nice. Now, new girl!" Risa snapped to attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked, politely.

"Girl, match the note!" she played the note on the piano.

"I… can't," Risa said.

"Try it." She played the note again.

"I can't."

Ms. Watson was getting impatient. "Sing the note!"

Risa put her head down on the desk. "I can't!"

Ms. Watson walked over to her and pulled up her head. "Listen. I don't care if you can't sing. You can't be any worse than the sour notes I've had to endure for the last 7 years. Now, _sing_ or it's detention."

Risa looked up at her. "Oooo-ooooh-oooooh." It was way off, Risa recognized that. Half the class was covering their ears. Ms. Watson covered her ears, too. She sounded like a train putting on its breaks and in screeched along the track, except it was lower.

"That was dreadful! White Bird!" Ms. Watson walked over to the piano. "Next!"

The class went by as usual. The class was asked to sit with their birds. Lilly and Risa ended up in the white bird section. Miley was in the blue bird section. The only other section was red bird. Then they were asked to look at a sheet of music and attempt singing the notes. The blue birds were asked to help the white birds once they figured it out. They got it done in a matter of minutes and did help the white birds. Then the class ended. They walked over to their lockers for their next class.

"Hi, new girl!" Amber and Ashley walked over to her. "You're outfit is totally hot! Where did you get it?"

Risa looked at them. So did Miley and Lilly. "Don't talk to them, Risa. They're bad to the bone," Miley said.

"Why, Hillbilly, how dare you! Risa, why don't you hang with us at lunch and after school?" Amber asked.

Ashley added. "It's probably a lot nicer that what _these_ losers could do for you."

Risa smiled. _People actually want to be my friend!_ she thought. "Gee, thanks!" Risa said. Then she thought again. "But no thanks. These guys are good."

"Like, okay, but we'll be available if you want to ditch them!" The two girls walked away noses in the air.

"Glad you're hanging out with us!" Lilly said.

"Hey!" Oliver came over.

"Hi, Oliver."

"Hi," Risa murmured.

Oliver looked at her. "Who are you!"

"My name's Risa. I'm the girl from homeroom, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm Oliver Oken, also known as Locker Man, at your service."

Risa giggled. "Well, nice to meet you." She was getting to be a lot more comfortable around this school.

"So what's up for after school, ladies?" Oliver asked.

"Well, in case you forgot, Oliver, we got tickets to Riley Miles."

"Oh, yeah! Why did you want to go to her show after she unseated Hannah Montana?"

"You guys don't like Riley Miles?" Everyone looked at Risa.

Miley was the first to talk. "Well, it isn't that we don't like her… it's more like we're not happy that she moved Hannah down to number 2."

"Why does everybody obsess about ratings and numbers! I get enough of that at home!" Suddenly she gasped. "I gotta go!" She hurried away.

"You know, she's a weird one," Miley said.

"Yeah, she is!" Lilly added.

Miley started explaining it to Oliver. "We started talking about Hannah and she goes, 'I can't like Hannah 'cause it would be hypocritical,' and then we were like 'why?' and she was like, 'gotta go' and then we went to music class."

Oliver looked at her strangely. "Wow, that is weird. Why would it be hypocritical?"

"I don't know. It's so weird!"

"I hear you, Miles," Oliver said.

"_Don't call me Miles_," Miley said. Finally the bell rang. "See you later!"

_**Oh whoa whoa ooh whoa**_

"Yes! It's the end of school!" Lilly exclaimed at the end of homeroom. She groaned. "But we have _so much homework_! How are we going to finish this before the concert?"

"Well, work really hard," Miley answered.

"Hey, girls! Guess what!" Oliver said. "I got a ticket to see Riley Miles with you!"

"Really, Oliver? That's great! How'd you get it?" Miley asked. "They've been booked for months."

"Well, I got it from Billy, who got it from Mitchell, who got it from Jason, who got it from his sick twin sister Emily."

"Uh huh, well, we got passes so you'll be staying out, right?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But these get me right up to the _stage_."

"Cool, we better start heading out," Miley said. "Hey, where's Risa?" The three looked around.

"I don't know," Lilly said. "She's seems like she's been avoiding us."

"Yeah, I saw her at lunch," Oliver said. "She just ducked her head and went outside."

"Wow. We should check what's wrong." As soon as Miley said that, Risa walked across, her head down. "Hey, Risa!"

Risa stopped in the middle, her red hair covering her face. She turned to face them with a big smile on her face. "What's up!" she squeaked. Suddenly her smile looked strained.

"Not much," Lilly said, oblivious to her unhappiness. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to walk home with us."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't," she said. She sounded really sincere. "I have a ride."

"Oh…" Miley said. "Alright, gang, we gotta go." Miley dragged them off to the doors. Risa stood there sadly and then walked out the front doors. She turned a corner, sat, and waited. Soon a black stretch limo pulled up.

"We've been waiting for you," the person said, as he got out of the driver's door. Risa looked downcast. Then driver opened the door and she got in. It drove away.

* * *

**_Sooooo... How'd you like it? I know, cliched, cliched, but the fun stuff is coming up, you'll see. Risa's really bad at singing... I know it's kind of hard to make 'bad' sound with words. Anyway, next should be the concert. So Read and Review! We'll start with 3 reviews this chapter alone._**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


	3. Just Evil Me

_**HEY! THIRD CHAPTER! YAY! I'm so glad that people like the story! Well, this is a little late, but I hope it's worth it! Enjoy! **_

**_P.S. The divide thing isn't working, so I'll be using HMs._**

_**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**_

_**Just (Evil) Me**_

The phone rang at the Stewart residence. Robbie Rae picked it up. "Hello! …Uh huh… uh huh… Alright! Bye!" He hung up the phone and looked up the stairs. "LILLY IN 10!"

"I'M ON IT, DADDY!" Miley said…. Or Hannah. She came downstairs, blonde wig and all. She dressed nicely: a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans tucked neatly into brown cowgirl boots. Suddenly, Lilly, or should I say, Lola burst through the door on her skateboard. She was dressed… well, less nicely. Her wig tonight was bright bubblegum pink. She wore a long, baggy shirt that could've been a dress in some nasty looking color, faded jeans, and flip flops.

"Wow, Lola, you look…" Hannah looked at Lola's ensemble. "Original," she finished lamely.

"Thanks, Hannah, you look really nice, too!" Lola danced around the living room. "I _can't _believe we actually got tickets to see _Riley Miles_! Did you see the look on Amber's and Ashley's faces!" Lilly, er, Lola fell on the couch and began laughing.

"What is so darn funny, Lola?" Robbie Rae asked.

"Amber and Ashley," Miley… _Hannah_ said.

"Uh huh… so we ready to go?"

"Are we ever!" Lola said. "Let's go to the par-tay!"

"Come on, Lilly! I mean, Lola!" Hannah said.

"Let's go!" She danced out to the limo, Hannah and her father right behind.

"So, girls, how was school?" Robbie Rae asked, once they got in.

"Ehh, not too bad, Daddy. There was a new girl who was kinda suspicious, though."

"Really?" Robbie Rae said. "A new girl, huh? How suspicious was she?"

"Like _really_ suspicious," Lilly said. "She said her liking Hannah would be hypocritical!"

"Really? And why is that?"

"That's the big question!" Hannah exclaimed. "It's not like she's being mean to me… she's just weird."

"I see."

The limo stopped and all that was heard was the hoard of screaming fans. "You're free to go," the driver said.

"Thanks!"

"Now have fun, baby girl!"

"I will, Daddy!"

"You too, Miss Lola!"

"I'm on it!"

Hannah and Lola stepped outside. "LOOK! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!"

"HANNAH MONTANA!"

Hannah couldn't help but smile seeing that she still had fans. She looked out to the crowd. She saw signs.

**I'M NOT HERE FOR THE CHEAP  
****KNOCK-OFF RILEY MILES!**

**HANNAH WINS!  
****GO MILES AWAY, RILEY MILES!**

Now Hannah couldn't help but feel bad for Riley. She knew that Riley had taken away her number one spot, but she didn't deserve to be insulted in the front of her own concert. Soon the press came up to her.

"Miss Montana! Sally Richards from _Teen Life_: How do you feel about Riley Miles turnouts in the ratings?"

"Hannah! _Hello, Malibu_ wants to know how you are dealing with Miles?"

"HANNAH! IS IT TRUE YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO UPSTAGE RILEY!" some random reporter yelled out.

Hannah, who knew how to deal with the press, just walked into the VIP entrance. Lola on the other hand…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M HANNAH'S BEST FRIEND AND I _KNOW_ HANNAH WOULD NEVER EVER UPSTAGE ANYONE! WHO TOLD YOU THAT! OR IS IT YOUR OWN MIND THAT THINKS HANNAH WOULD--_"_

"LET'S GO, LOLA!"

"COMING, HANNAH!" So Lil- Lola ran inside.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lola asked as they walked through the halls.

"Easy, go to our seats and wait for the show to start."

The two walked to their seats. Then the show started.

"IT IS MY PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE… RILEY MILES!" Out on stage popped a bubbly looking teenage girl. She had medium brown hair that was slightly curly and up in a ponytail with two strands framing her face. She had bright blue eyes that got darker the farther away from the pupil it got. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a long pink and black striped tee-shirt over it. She had a silver ring belt and jeans. Finally she had chunky black shoes underneath. She was holding a microphone.

"HELLO, MALIBU!" she yelled. Her voice was a little high. People started screaming. Hannah's VIP passes got them to right in front of the stage. "How's everyone doing tonight? I'm going to start out with one of my personal favorites that is on my CD (which is on sale at the front). It's called 'Over You'." A slow pop beat was playing.

_Ooh, a slow song… _great_ way to start a show_, Hannah thought sarcastically. It turned out the song wasn't every slow at all. It seemed like it was very meaningful to her. The concert lasted five songs. The last one being Riley's hit, 'Just Me."

"Before I go," Riley said. "I would like to give a big shout-out to a singer in the audience. HANNAH MONTANA!" The audience broke out into polite, but scattered, applause.

"And now, GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY!" Riley yelled out. The crowd burst into furious claps and cheers.

Hannah sat there in shock. Riley had done something nice to her, and the audience threw it back in her, Hannah Montana's, face! Applauding was nothing compared to cheers and screaming.

"Come on, Hannah. We _have_ to go meet Riley! She was awesome!" Lilly/Lola exclaimed. Hannah looked at her. Then Lola looked at Hannah. "Oh… _oh_! She's not as good as you, of course."

"Yeah, Lola, I know. Let's go meet her."

They went to the back where fans crowded around the doorway. The body guard came out. "All right, back up. We have a VIP coming through." Hannah passed through with Lola.

"It's Hannah Montana!" people in the audience screamed some started to lunge at her.

"You can go in, Miss Montana. You!" He pointed at Lola. "Where do you think you are going?"

"She's with me, sir," Hannah explained.

The bodyguard looked at her suspiciously "Oh, alright you can go in." Hannah opened the door, let Lola in, and closed it quickly to prevent the fans from rushing in after her.

"Like, omigosh!" Suddenly, Hannah was nearly knocked over by a mass of brown curls. "Like, you're Hannah Montana!" Then the girl let go and looked at Lola. "And you're, like, a nobody… like, who are you? And, like, how did you, like, get in here?"

"Lola Luffnagle," Lola said, crossing her arms. She did _not _like being called a nobody. "I'm Hannah's friend."

"Oh, well, _hello_," Riley sneered. "So, Hannah, did you like the show? Wasn't it, like, totally awesome!" This girl wasn't just a slightly high voice. She had a wicked bad Valley Girl accent, too. She threw herself on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. She motioned for Hannah to sit down, which Hannah did. "Like, I couldn't, like, believe it when my song, like, went past yours in the top ten!" she cooed.

"Well, that's very nice, Riley," Hannah said politely.

"Yeah, like, omigosh, Riley, your show was, like, so totally cool!" Lilly mocked, sarcastically. She didn't like this chick one bit.

"Hannah, does, like she talk, like, like that all the time?" Riley asked.

Hannah paused. "…yeah! She talks like that all the time."

"Oh… wait a minute! Sorry was I talking Valley Girl again?" Riley asked. "Sorry, when I get nervous, I, like, ooh, sorry. I start saying 'like' and 'totally' a lot. Sorry. Now where was I. Oh, yes." She paused for effect. "I just wanna say…" She suddenly glared at Hannah. "Stay off my turf. I've waited too long to become #1 and will _not _have it taken away from me. Do I make myself clear?"

Hannah just looked at her, flabbergasted. Riley was tell _her_ to 'stay off her turf'? Even when Hannah was around before her.

"Okay, newsflash, prima Dona. Hannah Montana has been around a heck of a lot longer than Riley Miles, okay?" Hannah said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Idaho," Riley sneered.

"Idaho?" Lola asked.

Riley sighed. "Well, I wouldn't expect a nobody like you to get it."

"Hey, back off, Riley," Hannah said.

"Okay, let's do a little geography lesson for the nobody," Riley said.

"Stop. Calling. Me. A. Nobody." Lola glared.

"What state is west of Montana? Let me answer that for you, since you obviously won't get it. It's _Idaho_. Get it yet? If not, I understand completely. I know what it's like to be a nobody."

"Yeah, that's exactly what you'll be when I'm done with you," Hannah said.

"Well, that's a _great_ story for the press," Riley cooed. "'Hannah Montana attacks Rival Singer! That's a wonderful title, don't you think?"

"You little--"

"I love the press. They believe everything I say." Riley glared evilly at Hannah. "Get out now. Out of my room and out of the music business. Do it before you're just another name on the oldies shelf."

Hannah got up. "I can at least walk out of here with my dignity. Come on, Lola." She heard Riley snicker. "What?"

Riley put on an innocent face. "Nothing, Miss Hannah Montana." Hannah and Lola walked out the door. But as soon as she walked out a bucket of green paint fell over her. She wiped the green-ness out of her eyes and turned to face the snickering singer.

"I will get you, Riley Miles."

"And I'll be waiting with a camera crew and reporters," she retorted. Hannah walked out, Lola following behind.

"I. Despise. That. Thing." Hannah said as she walked to the door.

"Your telling me! I'm not a nobody! I'm Lola Luffnagle. Best Friend of _Hannah Montana_!""She's got the Voice of an Angel, Attitude of a Devil," Hannah added.

"Hannah! Why are you doused in green paint!" yelled the same random reporter.

"Buzz off!" Lola said. "Shoo!"

"Snippy friend, Hannah," the reporter called out. There was a flash of light and the sound of a pen scratching.

There were no fans around, mostly because this was the secret entrance. The only people who knew it were people who went inside and found it. That was only the stars and their managers, usually.

Suddenly a limo pulled up and Hannah and Lola got in.

"Baby doll, what happened?" Robbie Rae asked.

"Riley Miles happened," Hannah said. "She kept calling Lola a nobody and told me to get out of the music business and stay off her turf. Then she set a trap and covered me in paint!"

"That's terrible."

"This is just the beginning, too," Lilly, not Lola, said. Father and Daughter looked at her. "What I'm just tellin' the truth."

"Not helping, Lilly. Oh, Daddy, what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Write you more songs and get you back on top." Robbie Rae gave her a kiss on her head and hugged her.

"Miss Lola! Here's your stop!" The driver called.

"Okay! I'll talk to you tomorrow, Miley," she said. We'll figure this out."

"Thanks, Lilly." She gave her best friend a hug.

"WET PAINT!" Lilly exclaimed as the paint moved on to her clothes. Well… it _was_ an improvement. Robbie Rae suddenly he had wet paint on his lips and spit it out.

"Sorry. Bye, Lilly."

_This is too much for one day_, Miley though. _New girl and evil prima Dona. _

_**HMHMHMH**_

**_OK, so this is my third chapter... Yeah... Right now I really don't like Riley, and she'll pretty much stay evil throughout the story... or will she? LOL. Anyway, next chap will be about school and the mysterious Risa Morelli..._**

**_This will seem like a lot, but I'll ask for at least 7 reviews from 7 different people who like the story. THANKS!_**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


	4. More Suspicions

_**Hey! I am so glad that people like this story! I'd like it if more people reviewed, but you can't have anything now can you. shrugs So on with the story! Same Disclaimer as before... And the horozontal line isn't working still...**_

_**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**_

_**More Suspicions**_

"Morning, Miley!" Lilly said, coming into her house. "Miley, Miley, MILEY!"

"Huh?" Miley said, waking up and becoming conscious. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

"Um… Miley, you might wanna wash your face again," Lilly said.

"Why?" she asked, groggily.

"Unless you want to be known as Maple Syrup Miley," Jackson said, coming in. Miley had maple syrup all along her face. She had fallen asleep in her waffles.

"Not a lot of sleep last night, huh?" Lilly asked.

"Not a wink, Lilly. I was worrying all about Riley Miles. It's like she's going to come out to get me. If I did get even an eye closed I saw here blue eyes glaring at me." Miley shivered. "It's not like I'm afraid of her or anything. It's more like I'm afraid of what she'd do to me."

"Don't sweat about it. Just play it cool and ignore her. Just like Amber and Ashley."

"It's not that simple. Not when the _press_ is involved," Miley said. "It's never simple. Hannah's whole reputation could--" Suddenly there was a squelsh and Miley fell back asleep in to her maple syrup drenched waffles.

"How's she going to last through school in that condition?" Robbie Rae asked.

"I have no idea."

"Hey, guys!" Oliver said, walking into the kitchen. "We're going to be-- why is Miley sleeping in her pancakes?"

"They aren't pancakes, Oliver," Lilly corrected. "They're waffles. Duh!" She lifted Miley's dripping head out of her waffles and showed Oliver the neat grid texture on it. Then she dropped Miley's head back in the waffles.

"Hey! Ju' 'cau' I'm 'sleep, duh mean I' not a' (snore)," Miley mumbled into her breakfast.

"What?" Oliver and Lilly shook her awake.

"Just 'cause I'm asleep doesn't mean, I'm not alive!" she repeated. She groaned. She put her head on her hands and her elbows in her waffles. "She's giving me a headache!"

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"RILEY MILES!" Lilly and Miley exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! How was the concert last night?" Oliver asked. "For you, I mean. I went and got a really good picture of her. She looks really cute…" He looked at Miley and Lilly's glaring faces. "Of course, her voice isn't better than Hannah's."

"Nice save."

"She's evil, Oliver," Lilly said.

Oliver looked at her. "Isn't evil a strong word? I mean, she did do a shout out to Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, but the crowd didn't care too much for it. Plus She doused me in green paint!" Miley exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well, after the show we went to the dressing room to meet Riley, and she was all Valley Girl 'like-like-like'. She kept calling Lilly a nobody, and told me to 'stay off her turf.'" Miley put quotes around it. "Hannah was there _way_ before her. Then she told me to get out of her room and the music business. She threatened me with the press and then I left the room and a trap spilled green paint all over me."

"Talk about being green with jealousy."

"I'm not jealous," Miley said.

"No, her. She picked green."

"Ooookay then."

"And she kept calling me a nobody!" Lilly exclaimed. "She's pure evil."

Oliver said, "Yeah! Let's watch out for her. Are you with us, Miley?" He looked at her. "Miley?"

Miley had, yet again, fallen asleep.

"This is going to be a long day," Lilly said.

_**Oh whoa whoa ooh whoa**_

Lilly and Oliver were practically _dragging _Miley into school. They looked over at Miley's locker. There stood Risa.

"Hey! Risa! Could you give us a hand?" Oliver yelled.

"Hi!" Risa ran over and helped carry Miley to her locker. "Long concert last night?" Risa asked.

"No, not too long. Miley just spent all night talking about the concert," Lilly said.

"No…" Miley groaned. "Mostly _thinking_ of the concert."

Risa smiled. "So you like her? Riley Miles?"

"No, I thought she looked spoiled and bratty," Miley said. She was clearly _more _irritated due to lack of sleep.

"Oh…" Risa said. "I think she's a really good singer."

"Yeah… about as nice as a train squealing on tracks," Miley sneered.

Risa's face fell about 10 miles. "She's not that bad."

"You have _no _idea how rotten she is," Miley snapped.

"B-b-but! She did a shout out to Hannah Montana! And Hannah was there!" Risa exclaimed as they walked to homeroom.

"Yeah…" Miley started. "Wait! How did you know that she did a shout out?"

Risa started stuttering. "I-I-I-I-I heard it on the radio! Yeah! The radio!"

"Radio?" Lilly asked. "Who still listens to the radio?"

"We do, Lilly," Miley said. "Top 3, every night?"  
"Well, yeah," Lilly said. "But for a _concert_."

"I did!" Oliver said. "When I didn't have a TV nearby I would listen to Hannah's concerts on the radio."

"Get over it, Oliver."

There was a bit of silence as they reached a few seats in the middle of the room. "So… you really didn't like Riley?" Risa asked, sounding a little sad.

"I mean, it's okay if _you_ like her, Risa," Miley said. "It's not like we'll hurt you if you do."

"Well, thanks," Risa mumbled. Today she was wearing a red t-shirt and a white pleated skort. Miley and Lilly sat down in the next available seats… which were on the other side of the room, seeing as Oliver and Risa were right near the other two chairs. Risa sat down, put her head in her hands, and sighed exasperatedly. "I just… I don't know…"

Oliver sat down. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine," she replied. "I just have a headache."

Oliver looked at her. "You sure you're okay?" Oliver had genuine concern in her voice.

Risa smiled. _Genuine concern for _me she thought. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning," the class groaned.

"Well, today-- Miss Stewart, are you asleep?"

Risa looked over and saw Miley lying down on her desk, breathing lightly. "She really looks tired," she whispered to Oliver.

"You have no idea," he said.

"Miley!" The teacher rapped on the desk.

"I ate the pepperoni pizza!" Miley confessed, throwing her hands up in the air… and hit the teacher in the mouth. "Oh, my gosh! I am so, so sorry!"

"I'd like to talk to you after class, Miley. Class turn to page 131."

Again the class went by slowly. Finally the bell rang, releasing them from their prison of dates and war heroes and an ever droning teacher.

"Wow, that was--" Miley stopped to yawn. "fun," she finish sarcastically.

"You're telling me! I'm getting a C- in History!" Lilly said. "I need to work on it."

"Hey, Miley… weren't you supposed to see Mr. Mavick after class?" Risa asked, quietly. It was like she wasn't sure if she should speak up.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Lilly come with me!" She certainly seemed more awake now, as she dragged Lilly back toward the classroom.

"So… what class do you have next?" Oliver asked.

Risa looked at him. "English. You?"

"Chem. So what's up with you? I mean, why is liking Hannah Montana hypocritical?" Risa looked at him scared, almost terrified. He got a good look at her, then he dived into his bag for his phone. _She looks familiar_.

"What are you doing?" Risa asked watching him dive into his backpack for something. Her fear seemed to melt away as she thought that he was changing the subject.

"Looking at a picture." He brought out his phone.

"Of?" she asked, curiosity holding her.

"Her." Oliver took the picture and held it up to Risa's face, comparing the two. Suddenly Risa lashed out, grabbed the phone and ran down the hallway.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Oliver yelled. He felt he was on the verge of something big, something Miley, or Hannah, wouldn't like to hear.

Risa sprinted down the hallway, phone in hand. Her fear was back. She couldn't have that happen. If it was figured out, that could be bad news for her…

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Risa?" Ms. Collins asked seeing her run passed.

Risa stopped. "Um, uh, um," she stuttered. _I'm _horrible_ at lying_, she thought. "Away?" she asked, lamely.

"I'd give you a detention, but--"

"Risa!… Give me my phone!" Oliver ran up to her and caught his breath.

"You stole his phone? Risa Morelli, I am ashamed of you." Risa hung her head. "I never expected you to act this way. I will have to give you a detention." She wrote out a slip and handed it to her. Risa took it, handed Oliver his phone, and walked over to the next classroom, her English class.

"Risa Morelli," Oliver repeated. "R.M. Riley Miles. R.M. Oh, no." This was one of the times Oliver was having a smart moment. He walked back toward Chemistry thinking of how he would tell his two best friends his theory that their new friend wasn't who she seemed to be.

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

**_Hey, Everyone! What do you think? Risa Morelli and Riley Miles... anyone have any guesses (I'm not telling if you're right or anything, but...)? Like I said, this isn't typical Hannah Montana... or is it? Will it be like you think or how others think or how I think? Mwhahaha! I love confusing people. It'll all be a surprise for later. Will update after 10 whole, good reviews! Get other people to read it and review so that this will update faster (if I actually get the chapter written)._**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


	5. Secret Revealed?

_**Okay, so this is the next chapter. I didn't get all of the reviews I was hoping for, but maybe this will be better. But this chapter isn't my favorite. Risa is... just read and see.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Secret Revealed?

"No way!"

Those were the first two words to escape Miley's lips when Oliver told her and Lilly that Risa was Riley Miles. They were in Miley's house on the couch. It hadn't been a pretty day. At lunch, Risa refused to sit with them. When they kept asking her why, she gave in, but refused to look at Oliver. She wouldn't join in any conversations all day, even the ones concerning Riley Miles or Hannah Montana. She was unusually quiet, even for her. And now, Miley and Lilly were finding out why.

"There is _no way_ she can be Riley Miles!" Miley exclaimed as she began pacing. "First off, she's totally shy! How can she even get up on the _stage_? Second of all, she always seems scared of something and always gets really happy if someone does something for her. Third off--"

"Her voice totally stinks!" Lilly finished. "I mean, Miley and I are in her music class. Whoo! She sang worse than I did!"

Oliver looked at his two best friends and said, "But think about it. How do you know she's not covering up the fact that she _is _Riley Miles? She could be a really good actress for all we know."

Miley looked at him disbelieving. "I still don't believe it," she mumbled. "Riley Miles was so _mean _to Hannah. I mean, Risa doesn't seem like the type of person to pull being mean off."

"Again, she could be a really good actress," Oliver said.

"Yeah, Miley. It does seem possible that that's true," Lilly said. "You and Hannah act completely different."

"Not really, Lilly," Miley said. She flopped on to the couch next to Oliver. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"Like I said, she could be--"

"I know that she could be acting!" Miley snapped.

"And she did think that liking Hannah Montana would be hypocritical," Lilly said. Then she thought for a moment. "What does hypocritical mean?" she asked.

"We've been saying that this whole time and you don't know what it means?" Miley asked, looking at her.

"Hey, sorry!" Lilly said, holding her hands up in 'I-surrender'.

"That means that if she loved Hannah she wouldn't love herself?" Oliver asked.

"This is insane! I still don't believe it! There's more clues to her _not_ being Riley than there are of her actually _being_ her!"

"She could be--"

"ACTING!" Miley finished looking at him. "I GET IT! But it doesn't seem possible. It just _can't_ be possible." She sat down in the chair. She calmed down. "I mean, it's just…she's my _friend_. Riley is my _enemy_. Why would she act so mean?"

"She doesn't know you are Hannah," Oliver reasoned. "You didn't tell _us_ you were Hannah, and we're your _friends._"

"At least I _sing_. I try not to sing like Hannah, but I _sing_. Why would Risa--"

"She could be acting like she couldn't sing so no one would recognize her voice…" Lilly reasoned.

"Yes, but if she was such a great actress, which she would have to be to pull this off, then why couldn't she just change her voice and sing well? She could be treated better by Ms. Watson and she wouldn't be failing."

"Good point," Oliver said.

"I'm going to go outside for a little. Don't follow me, 'kay?" Miley said. She stood up, walked out the door , and sat on the bench. She rested her head against the house. _What's going on with that girl? Why is she so sweet and Riley is so mean? This is too twisted for words._

_**Oh whoa whoa ooh whoa**_

"Good _morning_, everyone!" Risa said, walking up to the group.

"Morning, Risa," Miley seethed, not looking at her. She wasn't all that happy that Risa was being so evil to Hannah.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Risa said. "You know, Miley, you really should watch your tone."

Miley looked at her. "Are you okay, Risa?"

"Never better!" Risa replied brightly. Lilly and Oliver looked at her, too. Then Lilly noticed something.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" Lilly asked. The skirt she was wearing was short and skimpy and definitely getting her looks. Her blouse was different. It was really tight and showed her stomach.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Risa asked, a slight bite behind her words.

"It's short and tight and--"

"Yeah, whatever," Risa said, passing it off. "It's what all the cool Hollywood stars are wearing right now. So who cares about school dress codes?"

"Risa, are you okay?" Oliver asked staring at her. He was worried.

Risa looked back at him, and somewhat recognized him for the first time. Her eyes softened. "Like I said, never better." She smiled sweetly at him, almost flirty. "Now, come on! We have to get to homeroom!" Risa marched off.

"Um, Risa…" Lilly said. "Homeroom's that way." She pointed the other way.

Risa looked at her, somewhat embarrassed and then regained her composure. "I know that. This way is more… scenic." She continued to strut away from homeroom.

"Something ain't right," Miley said, staring after her.

"I _know_!" Lilly said, "What's with the attitude adjustment? She used to be fun and nice. Now she's just a jerk."

"This is bad," Oliver said. "She's going to get in so much trouble." They walked the right way to homeroom.

After homeroom, they went to music. Risa was nowhere to be found. "Where do you think she went?" Lilly asked.

"Well, maybe she got lost!" Miley said. She seemed ticked off. The two walked into the music classroom. They stopped. There was Risa sitting on a desk, sweet talking a group of boys. Miley sat down in her normal seat and Lilly sat next to her. "You know, Lilly, I'm really starting to think that Oliver was right. She is being so snooty and Riley-like." Miley glared at Risa as she laughed freely at a joke one of the boys told. "I really don't like her anymore. She was so _nice_. Why did she change?" Miley put her head down.

"Class! Sit down!" roared Ms. Watson. Miley lifted her head up. Risa strutted over to her seat next to her.

"Wow, Dan is _so_ cute!" Risa whispered to her. "And so's Matt, and Zeke, and…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Risa," Miley whispered back, annoyed.

"Bird game! Now! Stand up!" Ms. Watson barked.

The class stood up. As before, Ms. Watson hit the note. Each student sang the note independently. Then it came to Lilly.

"Truscott! Please tell me you've worked harder on this."

"Nope!" Lilly said. Then she sang. "Ooh- ooh- ooh- oh!" Missed again. Risa covered her ears.

"What a dweeb! I thought she sang bad before! Ugh!" Risa whispered under her breath. Unfortunately, Miley heard it.

"Hey! She's my friend!" she whispered back.

"Whatever."

"Stewart! Please sing!"

"Ooooooooooooooooh," Miley sang.

"See? At least, _you _can sing," Risa whispered.

"Morelli! Please sing better than last week!"

"Of course!" Risa said, smugly. She cleared her throat. "Ooooooooooooooooooooh," Riley sang.

_Wow! She's really, really good!_ Miley thought. This_ is not good!_

"Better?" Risa asked, smiling over sweetly.

Ms. Watson stared at her wide eyed. "Very, very excellent!" she croaked out. "I'm amazed."

"Of course!" Risa said. "I was just a little nervous before." She sat down and pulled a small tube of lip gloss out of her pocked and smeared it on her lips. She made a 'pop' as she evened it out. Then she stood back up.

The rest of the class continued on normally, other than Risa now being promoted to blue bird. Then the bell rang and they went to their next classes. Risa was swarmed by guys on the way out.

"Miley, I think there is something wrong with her. She must be sick or something," Lilly said.

Miley looked at her. "Ya think? That's what I've been trying to tell you! She's changed. And not just her clothes."

"We've got to talk to Oliver." Unfortunately, none of their classes that day were the same as Oliver's. They caught up with him on the way home.

"Oliver!" Miley called.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Oliver said. "What's up?"

"Listen, I think you're right," Miley said.

"What!" Oliver said.

"Well, that's not something you hear every day: 'Oliver Oken is right!'" Lilly said, making a big invisible headline above them.

"I think Risa _is_ Riley," Miley clarified. "She isn't the same. She's snooty and prissy and all over the guys!"

"And she sings well," Lilly added.

"And she called Lilly a dweeb," Miley finished.

"Yeah, and…HEY!" Lilly exclaimed. "She really called me a dweeb!"

"Yeah, just because you can't sing."

"Aw, she's going to get it alright," Lilly threatened. She started fuming silently breathing hard.

Suddenly Miley shot her hand out. "Wait a minute!" Miley said. "I have a plan. All I need are tickets to Riley Miles show tomorrow…" Miley trailed off, her mind scheming.

* * *

**_Right now, I really don't like Risa! Anyway, I'll update again once I finish the next two chapters and I get 8 reviews. Okay? Review please!_**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


	6. Miley vs Riley

_**A/N: OMG! It's been SOOOOOOO long since I last updated. Why? Because inhales Softball had either a game or a practice everyday it ended basketball started I was in a production of HSM I have to get ready to take tests homework school and stuff. Soooo... that's my life story. Anyway, here's my story. WARNING: I didn't check it very much so it may not be as good as before.**__**

* * *

**_

Miley vs. Riley

"Miley! Miley!" Lilly exclaimed, running over to her. "Did you get them? Did you get the passes?"

"Lilly, shhhh!" Miley pulled out two necklaces with plastic hanging off of them. She whispered, "Got them this morning in express mail. I made sure that they didn't say Hannah Montana on them."

"What's next step?" Lilly asked, quietly.

"I have to call in as Hannah and say I can't make it. Then I'm going to 'give the tickets away'. Then we'll be home free."

"Yeah!"

"Hey, ladies! What's up for tonight?" Oliver asked coming over.

"Miley, got the passes. We're going to confront Risa once and for all."

"Huh?" The three looked over and saw Risa, looking as shy as ever. "I thought I heard my name."

"Oh! We were just wondering how you were!" Miley lied.

"I'm alright," she answered, quietly. She was looking down.

"Are you okay? You look a little sad."

"Oh! No, I'm not sad. I'm just thinking."

"About…?" Oliver asked.

"Ummm, homework?" Risa said. It seemed more as if she was covering something up. "We really should get to homeroom. We don't want to be late." Risa walked off, the right way, to homeroom.

"Um, Risa? Aren't you going to take 'the scenic route'?" Lilly asked, air quoting the last three words.

"Hmm? Scenic route?" Risa asked. "What's the scenic route?"

"Never mind!" Miley said quickly, as Lilly opened her mouth.

"Oh, okay." Risa walked toward the classroom. One boy went over to her, but she just muttered 'hi' and went on.

"She's back to her shy self," Miley stated. "What's wrong? Yesterday she was all 'Boys are so cute,' and today she's all 'hi, bye'. There's somethin' weird is going on."

"Let's go with her," Oliver said.

They followed her to class. She was at her desk, sitting in her chair, reading quietly. A lot of people in the class were pointing at her, especially the guys. However, today she was wearing jeans, white skirt with green trim, a white tank-top, and a cream jacket over it. They must have been talking about her attitude.

"Hey, Risa," Oliver said, walking over to her and sitting down. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately. Yesterday you were just talking and talking. Today you're just quiet."

"Hm?" Risa looked at him, her blue eyes a little wide. "Well… umm… I… um… Have split personalities! Yeah! I have split personalities!" She went back to her book.

"Split personality?"

"Yeah! And… I don't remember what happens in each of my personalities. Yeah."

"But you remembered us?"

"Well, I remember _people_, not what I say or what I think or what I do."

"Oh." Oliver left it at that.

"Miley, I'm so excited that we're going to unmask Riley Miles tonight!" Lilly exclaimed. "I wonder how Risa's going to act?"

"I'm worried about that. I mean, Riley Miles may be Hannah's worst enemy, but Risa's a good friend. I don't know, Lilly."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she got to the seat on the other side of Risa, who went back to reading her book. "Okay, okay, I won't bug you until the concert tonight…"

"Concert?" Risa asked. "Hannah Montana?"

"No, Riley Miles," Lilly replied. Then the most remarkable (not) thing happened. Risa's face paled until it was as white as a white full moon. Her lips even became lighter. Her hair stood out like flames spilling out of her head. "You okay, Risa? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!" Risa said, quickly, returning to her book. She was gripping it tightly, though, so her knuckles turned as white as her face. She then exhaled. "You're just in the audience, right?" Risa asked.

"No, not exactly," Miley responded. "We kinda have backstage passes."

Risa's blue eyes widened and became glassy.

"Tonight is going to be interesting," Miley whispered to herself.

_**Oh whoa whoa ooh whoa**_

"RILEY! RILEY! RILEY!" the crowd cheered from outside the concert hall. Then there was a loud uproar as a black stretch limo came over. Out stepped the famous Riley Miles. "RILEY! RILEY!"

Riley with seemingly strained effort, walked confidently to the back door of the auditorium. "WE LOVE YOU, RILEY!!!" Riley looked openly to the crowd and smiled and unsure smile. Her guards closed the door behind her. She collapsed.

"Riley, you need to make it through _this_ show, or your step-father will permanently disown you," the largest guard whispered to her. "Don't shoot the messenger," he added. He helped her up delicately and walked her over to her dressing room.

_**Yeah ee yeah ee yeah**_

"We're meeting Riley, we're meeting Riley," Lilly chanted. She skipped along.

"Don't forget. We're not seeing her until _after_ the show."

"We're meeting Riley, we're meeting Riley," Lilly continued to chant. "We're finally going to show her up!"

The two walked to the front in front of crazed Riley Miles fans.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" the announcer screamed. "RILEY MILES!!" Out stumbled Riley Miles, clutching her microphone.

"Good evening!" she squeaked. Then she corrected herself. "Good EVENING!! I'm sorry but I'm feeling a little under the weather. B-b-but I'll try to give a good show!" The fans screamed. "So my first song is…"

The concert went on. Miley and Lilly waited until the end and noticed some things. Riley's eyes were out of focus sometimes and she wasn't connecting with her audience. She seemed like a puppet, yet her voice was as clear as ever. Something was wrong. At the end, Miley and Lilly went backstage.

"Um, hello, we have _backstage passes_ to meet Riley Miles," Miley said to the guard.

"I'm sorry, but Riley Miles is not feeling well right now."

"Please! I don't care if she's sick. I WANT TO SEE HER!!" Lilly pouted, stomped her feet, and crossed her arms.

"Excuse her," Miley said. "I really, really, REALLY need to see Riley."

"Sorry! No can do." And he brought them to the door and kicked them out.

"Well, that went well!" Miley said, brushing herself off. "How else can we see Riley?"

Lilly's eyes lit up. "I've got a plan."

"Really? Well, that's a first."

"Come on! It's not all the time!" Lilly turned semi-serious. "Remember when I was obsessed with Hannah Montana. I know a way in." She led Miley over to the window where she had first climbed into Hannah's room.

"Lilly, lift… higher!" Miley struggled up to the window. She lifted herself up, grabbed the chandelier and swung down. "Yes!" She cheered.

"Miley-- a…little… help here!" After a few minutes of pulling Lilly up, they rested. "Finally… now we need Riley. Where going she be?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They didn't have to look very far. They turned around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DRESSING ROOM!" Wrapped in a bright green robe and brown hair cascading. "GET OUT OR I'M CALLING SECURITY!"  
Miley ran over and covered her mouth. "Y'know, sorry about this _Riley, _but we need to talk to you.

"Mili? Ili?" Riley managed to get out through Miley's hand.

"AH HAH! So you do recognize us!" Lilly said.

"I'm really sorry about this again, _Riley_, but this is for what you did to Hannah Montana."

With that, Miley and Lilly ripped off the wig.

* * *

**_A/N: So suspense... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!! There's a VERY high probability that I'll update again today. So maybe you'll get another chapter! We're reaching the end of the story, maybe in the next chap or two or three. Review! _**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


	7. Story of Her Life

_**A/N: YAY! An UPDATE! Okay, so... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I am fresh out of ideas for this story. BUT... I am accepting suggestions for sort of a follow up chapter. There will be more information at the bottom, but first READ THE STORY!**__**

* * *

**_

Story of Her Life

_Miley ran over and covered her mouth. "Y'know, sorry about this _Riley_, but we need to talk to you._

_"Mili? Ili?" Riley managed to get out through Miley's hand._

_"AH HAH! So you do recognize us!" Lilly said. _

_"I'm really sorry about this again, _Riley_, but this is for what you did to Hannah Montana." _

_With that, Miley and Lilly ripped off the wig._

The wig came off easily revealing a head of flaming auburn hair. 'Riley's' eyes got wide and began to leak. Miley uncovered her mouth and Risa fell to the floor in a heap.

"AH HA! RISA-- What's your last name again?" Lilly asked her.

"Morelli," Miley reminded her. She paced over to the other end of the room.

"MORELLI! WE'VE FIGURED YOU OUT!"

Over Risa's sobs, Miley said, "Risa-- why did you do it? Why did you cover Hannah Montana in green paint? Why do you not like Hannah Montana so much?"  
Risa wailed harder than ever. Suddenly she cried "I'M S-S-S-SORRY! I DIDN'T--" She hyperventilated a bit. "-- WANT TO!" She continued to have labored breath. "SH-SH-SH-SHE MADE ME!!" Risa covered her face in her arms and in her legs and cried.

"Who's 'she'?" Miley asked suspiciously.

Risa looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, like red satin pillows. Her nose was runny and she wiped it on her designer sleeve. She whispered softly. "Kit. Kit, m-m-my sister. My t-t-_twin_ sister." She covered her face.

Miley squatted down and rubbed Risa's back. She wanted to prod on, but she thought that Risa looked so miserable. Lilly had other ideas.

"You have a twin? Who looks exactly like you?" Risa nodded. "Well, what's _she _got against Hannah Montana that she'd make you cover Hannah in paint and be all mean to her as Riley Miles!"

"I'm not Riley Miles." Lilly looked at her.

"We just un- haired you! How could you say you're not her!?"

"W-w-well, I'm j-just filling in!" she cried. She breathed in. "It's a long story."

"We have time," Miley said, helping her stand up and having her walk over to the couch the sat down.

Risa took a deep breath.

"Well, ten years ago, my father died and Kit had always been into singing, so Mom who's now the famous journalist Suzy Malone, married my step-father, a mega-rich millionaire who loved my sister 'cause she was so outgoing and loved parties and stuff, and he didn't like me because I wasn't and we were only three, but I remember that my sister never liked me either because we had nothing in common except the way we look and she looked down on me then she started taking singing lessons and started becoming really famous in our town in her talent shows and stuff and she hardly ever did anything wrong so Roger loved her and despised me then our whole lives became centered on Kit's singing then she wanted to change her name into something more exciting so she became 'Riley Miles' so we moved to California for her to become famous and she did but before that we transferred schools and then I met you and we became _friends,_ my first friends because Kit and I had always come to the same school and she always stole all my friends 'cause she thought I wasn't good enough. And my mom never liked me either 'cause she was never home before and only listened to the things Roger told her Roger is my step father by the way and then I had my friends at school, you guys, and Kit went to a private school with a really fancy education, but it was an all girls' school so she was sad that there were no boys, so she forced me to switch with her for a day--"

"That explains why two days ago you were acting so weird!" Lilly said. Miley shot her a cold look. "Sorry, keep going."

Risa started again. "So… Yeah… I can't sing. So I'm standing in for Kit today."

"Why couldn't Kit do the show tonight?" Miley asked.

Risa sent her a sad smile. "She got sick. She was kissing some boy after school who had a slight cold, but she said she didn't care, so she got sick."

Lilly and Miley laughed, and Risa suddenly gave a little smile.

"So you lip synched?" Miley asked.

"Yeah…" Risa said, embarrassedly. "I can't sing." Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Mom's going to kill me! And Kit! And Roger!" She broke into tears again. "Roger's going to disown me!"

"Not if he doesn't know," Miley said. "We promise never to tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Hey," Lilly said. "What are friends for?"

The three hugged.

"Wait!" Risa said. "How did you know Kit spilled paint on Hannah? Mom never printed the story."

Miley and Lilly shot a glance at each other. Lilly laughed nervously. "It's a long story."

"Aaaaaand… we don't have time," Miley added as Risa opened her mouth. They giggled and kept hugging, just like friends.

* * *

**_A/N: Awwww! I can't believe it's all over! No more story! EXCEPT if I get reviews with suggestions!! So I'm willing to accept anything (with some limitations; see below), but I will NOT print EVERYTHING. If I get multiple reviewers asking for a similar idea, I'll try to incorperate it. I will also credit people for their ideas. All suggestions must be sent by review... none of those "personal message" thingies or word of mouth for those people who know me. And they all must be sent in by DECEMBER 20!!!! I will hopefully be posting on DECEMBER 23! Possibly earlier (as in the 21 or 22) if I write it beforehand. Or possibly later depending on my schedule. _**

**_Guidelines: 1) I DO NOT WANT FULL PAGES!! Keep suggestions to a word, a sentence, or a paragraph. 2) Nothing regarding a SEQUAL. Just an extra chappie. 3) Something that I can write without swearing (I don't swear) 4) Suggestions should stay PG! _**

**_But I KNOW none of you will be sending anything BAD!_**

**_If I do not get suggestions that I can freely write about_****_, then I will just post some thanks. Don't feel offended if I don't use your idea. It just may not work with the story, or I just might be too dense to figure out how to write it. _**

**_THANKS THOUGH!!!!_**

**_.Pyrite.Dragon._**


End file.
